dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Self-Harm
or |class=Supportive |similar=Self Destruction }} is a technique used by Captain Ginyu. Overview The user inflicts an attack on themselves. Usage Captain Ginyu uses this technique after learning that Goku's power level is much higher than his own, with Goku's power being 180,000. Luckily for Ginyu, he has his Body Change technique, to swap bodies with someone stronger and more powerful. To make sure Goku does not interfere with his plans once he swaps bodies, Ginyu uses the Self-Harm technique in order to handicap his old body, punching a hole into the right side of his chest. In the Tournament of Power, Ganos uses this technique with his electricity to resist Master Roshi's Sleepy Boy Technique. Video Game Appearances Self-Harm is depicted in a cutscene with Goku and Captain Ginyu in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. Ginyu also uses Self-Harm before using the Body Change in the ''Budokai'' series. The technique was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it Captain Ginyu's Blast 1 and decreases his health when used, but either puts him in MAX power or boosts his other stats. It also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit under the name Holstein Shock. Self-Harm appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse again under the name Holstein Shock. As in all other portrayals, it removes a good chunk out of the user's health but has no secondary beneficial effects. It is also a custom skill for the Future Warrior (who can learn to use the Body Change technique from Ginyu). Its primary function in the game is the same as in the main series: to weaken the user's body in preparation for a Body Change. Its secondary use is activating Z-Souls that require the user to be in a critical state of health, lose a certain level of health, or receive a certain amount of damage. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Holstein Shock returns as one of Captain Ginyu's Super Skills. It can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 15: "Gotta Find That Dragon Ball!" while the Body Change can be learned from training with Captain Ginyu in Conton City. It functions the same way it did in Xenoverse. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Self Harm appears as part of Ginyu's Body Change. If the player holds down the button to Body Change, Self Harm will be much more effective, taking a good portion of Ginyu's health. Trivia *Its name in the Xenoverse series and Burst Limit, Holstein Shock is likely a reference to (known simply as Holsteins in the US) a breed of dairy cow that are known as the highest producing dairy animals, which fits with the Ginyu Force dairy-based naming puns. Ginyu himself has a history of the names of his techniques being dairy related such as Milky Cannon. Gallery Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku - Ginyu prepares.PNG|Ginyu prepares the Self-Harm Self-Harm 01.jpg|Ginyu charges some energy into his hand Self Harm 02.jpg|Ginyu swings his arm before striking himself Self-Harm 03.jpg|Ginyu's wound ejects blood as it is stricken Self-Harm 04.jpg|Ginyu pulls his bloody hand out his wound Self-Harm 05.jpg|Ginyu's wound spouts blood after it is obtained References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques